A Cold Night in Chicago
by wandb
Summary: Edward has been living a solitary life as a vampire, until one day he encounters a beautiful human named Bella. She changes him in unexpected ways as they face their uncertain destiny. BxE. Rated M for lemons. Submitted for the Darkward Contest.


**  
Entry for the Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title: A Cold Night in Chicago**

**Penname: wandb**

**Beta: TwiHart and ScSquared**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

There was nothing to distinguish one day from the next.

I wandered the streets weekly looking for my next meal, which consisted of humans who were stupid enough to be alone in the dark. After nearly a century of being a vampire, I no longer felt guilt over ending their lives to sustain my own. It was just the laws of nature, the strongest survived. And I was definitely the strongest. I was no different from a lion preying on antelope. It was simply the evolutionary food chain. They were a means to an end.

I decided ten years ago to split from my long-time "family", the Cullens. They were all couples and their lust and love for each other permeated their thoughts and subsequently, my thoughts. It was incessant. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't escape. It was a drawback to mind reading. I had spent decades with them, yet I was alone the entire time. It became too much for me to bear.

I had previously been committed to their vegetarian lifestyle, but found the temptation too much once alone in the city. Hearing the thoughts of the lives I took relieved any guilt. Humans were so infantile, their thoughts so selfish. I enjoyed the rush of the chase. They would beg and plead for me not to kill them before I took that fatal bite. I didn't feel sadistic; I had to do something to occupy the endless amounts of time I had to endure.

I was alone. Even though I missed the Cullens' friendship and camaraderie, I wasn't like them. I was a solitary creature. I wanted to play my piano, write in my journals and be alone with my own thoughts. They never understood that about me and I never truly felt at ease with them.

So, that was how I found myself alone in Chicago one dark, cold February night. The blistery cold weather didn't bother me and it was amusing to watch all the humans pass me by; shivering and bundling up to protect themselves. Such fragile beings, humans.

I turned a corner, hands in my pockets and ran flush into a young woman, knocking the bags out of her hands and her onto the hard, freezing sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, miss," I said, offering her my gloved hand to help her up.

She took my hand, looking up into my face and I was paralyzed. She was simply the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was pink from the cold and her deep, brown eyes penetrated mine. But, she was silent. That is to say, her mind was silent. In all my years as a vampire, I had never met one person whose mind I couldn't read. I was fascinated not only by her silent mind but her stunning beauty and intoxicating scent.

She stood up with my help and brushed herself off. When she grabbed my hand, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Was it her touch that did that? Did she feel it too? I quickly reached down and helped her gather her bags.

"Thank you for your help. I'm such a klutz," she said in a heavenly voice that had a hint of fear in it.

"Not at all. I'm the one who should be apologizing," I replied, bracing her elbow with my hand so she wouldn't fall again.

I felt it again, like there was an electric current between us. She must have felt it too. It was warm and it tingled all the way up my arm from my hand to my chest. I didn't want the moment to end, as I wanted to feel the current again, so I stuck my right hand toward her to shake her hand.

"Edward Masen."

"Bella Swan," she said, reciprocating.

"Bella, that's a very nice name."

"Uh…thanks. Listen, it was nice to meet you, Edward, but I should get going," she muttered, flustered by my presence.

Most humans were scared of me, even if they didn't understand why and she was no exception. I could hear her heartbeat pounding beneath her layers of clothes, pumping the delicious smelling blood that called to me like no other, the blood that could sustain me. I licked my lips and swallowed the venom that now coated my throat.

_I wonder if she tastes half as good as she smells?_

"Of course. I hope to see you again sometime, Bella," I said, flashing her my warmest smile that made all human females respond.

With that, she turned the corner and was gone. At least, that is probably what she thought. What she didn't know was that I now had a purpose to my dismal existence. She was like my own personal angel. I had never seen or met anyone, let alone a human who moved me as much as she did. Even in our simple encounter, she was mesmerizing. I would protect her and keep her safe from a distance. She would never see me again, but I would be there, watching from the wings.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

My mood had improved since my encounter with the lovely Bella and I had followed her delicious scent all over Chicago. I never approached her or talked to her, just enjoyed her from a distance.

I hunted frequently in the back alleys of the city to avoid being too tempted by my angel and her blood. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her. I had to be careful. Human blood, unlike animal blood satisfied me deeply but the more I drank, the more I craved.

Bella was much the same for me. The more I saw of her, the more I craved. She was so adorable when she thought no one was watching. She was kind and considerate to everyone she encountered. She was so unlike other humans, whose selfishness was always first and foremost on their minds. She made me wish to be human again and worthy of her affections. As I was, she would never want me. She could never understand me or my life. She was too gentle and humane. She would only view me as a monster.

One night in March, she was walking into the parking garage at her work, weaving in and out of the cars when I made a fatal mistake. I just wanted to be close to her. I admit that I was pushing the limits of my self-control. I knew what allowing myself to get that close to her would mean and yet I couldn't stop myself. But this time, my curiosity made me careless.

She saw me following her and turned to face me, walking toward me with confidence.

"Are you following me?" she asked, her rapid heartbeat betraying her confidence.

"Uh…no. I am parked in here too," I lied with the ease that came from a century of practice.

"Haven't I seen you before?" She raised and eyebrow at me and tilted her head.

I wanted to tell her that it was all in her head, but I was too selfish. I wanted to know her and be a part of her world, despite the dangers for her.

"Yes, actually I believe we have met before, just once. We crashed into each other on the street and I helped you with your bags," I said with my calmest voice that I often used to soothe unsuspecting victims. It put them at ease.

I could see her trying to place my face. Then she looked into my eyes and recognition sparked in her.

"Yes! How could I forget those eyes! They are the most unusual color I've ever seen," she said, astonished. "But, I'm embarrassed to say that I don't remember your name."

I was drawn to her and couldn't help but move close to her. She looked scared of me, but didn't move away, which was unusual for a human. Usually they sensed the danger inherent with being in close proximity to one of my kind and fled.

"Edward Masen," I purred, thrilled that she remembered me.

"Well Edward, it was nice seeing you again but I should get going," she said politely, fear still present in her voice and in her rapid heartbeat.

Her scent permeated the air causing me to lose control of myself for just one millisecond. The exact millisecond that cost Bella her life.

It was like the world moved in slow motion. She turned away, causing her hair to twirl behind her. Without conscience thought, I grabbed her arm, swinging her around and into my arms. Her face looked shocked and scared. Before I could even think about it, I sank my razor sharp teeth into her neck, allowing the nectar of her blood to coat my mouth and throat.

It was bliss. I had never tasted anything like her. Nothing could ever or will ever compare. She was amazing.

My eyes closed as I allowed her blood to flow into me. It was the most succulent, hypnotic taste. Bella's blood.

_Bella. _

I was stopped abruptly as I remembered where I was and with whom. She was a lovely creature who did not deserve to die like this- at the hands of a monster.

Mustering every bit of strength I possessed, I pulled away from her, noticing her lifeless and colorless body. I could still hear her heart beating, although it was slow and strained.

I would not kill her. She would become like me. She'd hate me for it.

I carried her discreetly back to my car and drove as fast as I could to my house, in a remote suburban area outside of the city.

I laid her on my bed, which was seldom used for its intended purpose, sitting beside her to comfort her. Soon the pain would start as the transformation process began. I wished I could take the pain away. My weakness had caused this and I hoped my strength could see her through it.

For three days, I sat with her as she writhed in pain and screamed in agony as the life slowly left her. I spoke to her, telling her stories of my past, of the times I had watched her. When I spoke, she was calm. When I was silent, her screams were intense. I tried to keep her calm by talking to her while her skin became cold and hard. Her heart slowed to a stop. Her body stilled.

Her transformation was complete.

She opened her ruby eyes slowly and took in a deep, albeit unnecessary breath, as though breathing for the first time. She quickly shot up to a sitting position, her eyes darting around frantically. She looked even more beautiful as a vampire than she had as a human. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and her skin was flawless. Her lips were full and red, contrasting with her skin. Her nostrils flared as her new senses raged to life.

"Bella?" I reached out to touch her arm but never made it that far.

She snapped her head around to look at me, confused and scared.

"It's you. What are you doing here? What's happening? Where am I?"

"Bella, I know you're confused but please stay calm. I'll explain everything," I said, softly.

"What the hell are you? Your eyes are blood red unlike anything I've ever seen." Her curiosity was warranted. Of course she'd be confused.

I told her how I had been following her, attempting to protect her, yet failed to protect her from myself. I told her about her transformation, and what she had become. She sat there listening intently, in disbelief. That is, until I brought up her thirst and her diet.

"Is that why my throat burns?" she asked, clutching her throat with her hands.

"Yes Bella. You need to hunt. Do you want me to show you how?" I asked her, holding out my hand to help her to stand.

"Hunt? Hunt what?" she asked, disgusted.

"Humans."

I watched her face change to disgust and anger.

"You killed me and now you expect me to kill others? I won't do it," she hissed.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. You are like my own angel. I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. At least let me help you now, like I was unable to do before," I implored.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she asked angrily. "I have no idea what I even am, let alone what I need to do. You're the only person who knows what I need."

She paced the room, one hand running through her hair, one hand on her neck trying to ease her thirst.

"Bella, there is another way. You can hunt animals instead of humans. It won't fully satisfy you, but it'll sustain you. You'll be surprised at your new abilities," I said.

I would do anything to make this as easy as I could for her.

"How do I do it? I have to do something, my throat is burning like it was on fire," she acquiesced.

I reached out and grabbed her hands as I led us both outside. The next several hours were spent showing Bella how to stalk and kill her prey. She took to it better than I expected and her newborn strength was an asset to her. After successfully killing and draining three deer, we decided to head back.

We made our way into my room to change out of the bloody clothes we had on and I gave her a shirt of mine to wear.

Her long, toned legs were revealed and my eyes were drawn to look at them. She was incredibly sexy and my body reacted to the sight of her.

She sat on the bed still contemplating everything I had told her. I sat down beside her, keeping an appropriate distance despite the pull I felt toward her.

"Edward, why do you hunt humans when you can hunt animals? Don't you feel guilty?" she asked, her body turning toward me.

"Not when I hear their thoughts. Humans are incredibly juvenile and selfish," I answered honestly.

"Hear their thoughts?" she asked, her eyes finding mine.

"Yes, I can read minds. It's a special gift I have. Or a curse, depending how you look at it," I said, sheepishly.

_She's going to think you're an even bigger freak. _

"Can you read my mind?" she whispered, nervously twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sadly, no I can't. I wish I knew what you were thinking, but yours is the only mind that is silent to me." I wanted her to feel comfortable around me and not be frightened.

"As thirsty as I am, I don't want to hunt humans. It reminds me of my family and the people whom I loved, before I became this monster," she admitted, her head glancing down into her lap.

I felt instantly guilty. I had to comfort her. I reached my hand over to her chin, and lifted it so she could look into my eyes.

"You don't have to hunt humans but you should know that their appeal will be nearly impossible to resist at first. You will have to stay away from them for a while until you can manage it safely. I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you? You took my life," she asked bluntly.

"Well for starters, I'm the only one who _can_ help you. But it's not my intention to hold you here against your will. I bit you in a moment of weakness, not out of malice. Your scent called to me in a way that I can't explain. I wanted to protect you, not hurt you. I will have to live with that. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can help you."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you're right. Thank you Edward, for helping me. I feel very alone and scared."

My heart sank. I had made her feel that way. Alone and scared.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes," she said bitterly. "But what choice do I have?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

The last thing I remembered was being in the parking garage talking to an incredible looking man with a velvety soft voice and scarlet red eyes.

Everything was different when I awoke though. My senses were hyper-aware of my surroundings. I could hear things that I had never heard before. My skin sensed even the slightest breeze. But perhaps the sense I noticed the most was my sense of smell. The smells were overwhelming and I could place each one, despite their distance from me. It was uncanny.

_What's going on?_

"Bella?" the familiar velvety voice said apprehensively.

I snapped my head toward the voice and was shocked to see the man from the garage. He explained that he was a vampire, which would have been impossible to believe if not for his eyes and his alabaster skin. I almost got up and left until he explained my thirst to me and then I had no choice but to believe him. I couldn't think of anything else besides the burning in my throat and he seemed to know how to alleviate it. Naturally, I had thought that vampires were fictional, but my new senses made me a believer. He explained that he had been following me since our brief encounter and then bit me in a moment of weakness, thus causing me to become like him.

I faced a major dilemma. I had no idea how to contain my thirst. I had no skills and knew nothing. For all I knew, the man who had taken my life and condemned me to a life as a vampire was the only one of his kind. I had nowhere else to go. I needed him more than he needed me so any thoughts of resentment I had needed to be summarily dismissed.

Resigned to my fate, I allowed him to show me how to hunt animals, which helped tremendously and enabled me to function. Edward was very patient with me and our relationship began strictly as a teacher to a student. I learned as much as I could from him. I was like a sponge around him, sucking up as much information as I could.

As time went by, I began to feel an unexplainable pull toward him. I found myself enjoying his company and noticing the small details about him that had previously gone unnoticed. I'd always thought he was incredibly handsome, but I had never noticed his amazing body. He looked like a Greek statue with his pale skin pulled taut over his firm muscles. I couldn't help but stare at him when he wasn't looking.

He was also extremely intelligent and our conversations were riveting. I often found that I had nothing to contribute, but Edward made me feel like I was his contemporary, his equal. I knew otherwise.

I kept my distance from him though, despite the intense attraction I felt toward him. He still scared me and although he had kept me safe thus far, I wondered if he wasn't dangerous. There was something very mysterious about him.

"Bella, would you like to come hunting with me later tonight?" Edward asked me one night as we were reading in the living room.

"Hunting? With you? As in for humans?" I asked incredulously, putting down my book.

"Yes. I think you're ready to handle it," he said bluntly.

"You want me to hunt humans?"

Edward had not given up hunting humans when I came along, but we had fallen into a comfortable routine with me hunting the local animals and him making weekly trips into the city.

"I only want you to do what you're comfortable with, but mostly I don't want to hide what I do and who I am from you."

I had to admit that I was curious and mildly intrigued. The memories of my human life were fading rapidly and my own humanity seemed light years away, even though it had only been months. I hadn't ventured out of the immediate area since my transformation and I wanted to see the city again.

"Yes, I'll go with you," I said, picking up my book again, pretending to read but secretly watching his reaction.

Edward just smiled a devious smile and began to read again.

Later that night, we got in the car and headed into the city. The anticipation of the hunt was racing through my body and for the first time since becoming a vampire, I actually felt like one. My instincts were on high alert and I found that I was actually looking forward to our adventure.

Edward parked the car and turned to face me.

"Bella, be careful tonight. You will find the pull toward humans difficult to resist, but follow my lead."

We exited the car and started walking arm in arm toward an unlit section of the street. The first time I smelled a human, my head snapped in the direction of the scent and all my senses went into overdrive. Edward pulled me from my obsession and helped me regain my composure. It was late so there weren't many people out but I found myself highly anticipating the hunt. Edward pointed out the thoughts of those that passed us, taking notice of how primitive humans were. Surprisingly, it felt no more sinister than a lion stalking a deer. It was simply a part of life that I hadn't known before.

We followed two men who were obviously drunk down the street until they turned into an alley. Edward let go of my hand and began his carefully orchestrated hunt. He was stealth personified and I was mystified watching him. He quietly stalked one of the men, and in one quick move he pounced. He bared his razor sharp teeth and sank them into the man's neck, draining him. Edward was a thing of beauty to behold and I was aroused at the sight of him.

The man's companion looked terrified and started to scream, but before he could do anything, my own instincts kicked in and I sprang forward and tackled him. He was no match for my strength and I felt the rush of the hunt overcome me as I sank my teeth into his neck in the same manner as I had seen Edward do moments before.

The blood flowed into my mouth and my mind went into a frenzy. I had never tasted anything like it. It was thick and warm with a metallic taste that nearly drove me to insanity. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I drained the body without remorse and when I was done, Edward was kneeling at my side, blood still evident in his mouth. He put his hand on my back, indicating that it was time to leave.

"Bella, we have to dispose of these bodies. We can put them in the lake." He looked around to gauge the surrounding scene.

I watched Edward in awe of how quickly and stealthily he moved. He was a master of his craft and I couldn't help but be impressed.

We made our way back to the car, having completely covered our tracks. My thirst was fully satisfied for the first time since I became a vampire.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked apprehensively.

"Alive," I responded honestly.

"Were you scared?" he pressed.

"Of you or the hunt?" I asked.

"Both." His face grew stern.

"Well, I was nervous about the hunt. At least until I saw you take down that man. Then my instincts just took over," I explained, recalling the rush of excitement I felt.

"And what about me? Were you scared of me?" he continued, warily.

"No, I wasn't. I was intrigued, actually."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was only here because she had no other options but I couldn't help but be happy she was with me. She left most of her human belongings behind, not wanting to be reminded of the life she left behind. She settled into my home and into my life with ease. She belonged here, whether she had realized it or not.

Things over the first few months were very matter-of-fact. Bella was an excellent student and watched me closely. She never left my side. She studied and learned from me.

I loved having her with me, even if I knew it was only because I was the only person around to help her. She'd leave me eventually, but I'd take what I could get. If I thought she was amazing as a human, she astounded me as a vampire. Strong, beautiful and powerful. She was smart and cunning and learned the tricks of the hunt as though she was born to do it. With enough practice, I had no doubt that she'd be fierce in a fight too.

Although I'd never be able to act on anything, my feelings for Bella grew stronger with each day that we were together. My body reacted strongly to her presence and her scent overpowered me.

The turning pointing in our relationship came when she came into the city with me on our first hunt for humans together. She had previously been apprehensive about hunting humans, but each day that she was with me I saw her human side fade and her true vampire nature emerge.

I had asked her to come with me to hunt thinking that she'd decline. I didn't want to hide my true self from her any longer. It was important to me that she knew who I really was. She surprised me, however, and ended up hunting a human as well. She was cunning and smart and I felt pride watching her take down and drain the man in the alley. She embraced her true nature, and from that point on we were much closer than we had been. It was like a door had been opened.

"Edward?" she asked one day while we were out walking. "What did you do before I came along? Weren't you lonely?"

"No, I wasn't. Prior to coming to Chicago, I used to live with several other vampires. They were like a family to me, but we were very different. They were all mated and their thoughts made me crazy. I prefer solitude and it was impossible to achieve with such a large coven. So I left them and ended up here. I went into the city to hunt but other than that, I enjoyed the time alone."

"There are more of you? Of us, I mean?" she asked, her red eyes piercing mine. "I thought you were the only one."

"No, there are others," I replied.

_Now that she doesn't need me, she'll leave me._

"It must be horrible for you then to have me here, always with you invading your space. I shouldn't stay," she sighed.

_No! Please don't leave, Bella. _

I grabbed her arms and pushed her back against a tree, leaning into her body, my face inches from hers.

"Bella, your presence in my life is the one thing that makes it worthwhile. I know I don't have any right to ask you to stay, especially since I'm the one who took you away from your previous life, but please don't say you are leaving," I begged, my body feeling frantic with worry.

Her strong body relaxed into mine and she gazed up at me, her arms snaked around my neck. My knee moved in between her legs, closing any distance between us.

"Edward, I believed you when you told me that you didn't mean to hurt me. Despite the fact that you hunt humans, I believe that you made a mistake with me, and the fact that you stopped is the only reason I'm alive," she said softly.

All I could think about was her arms around my neck and her body pressed firmly against mine.

I was changed into a vampire in 1918 at the age of seventeen. At that time in history, it was not common to have sexual relations outside of marriage so I had been a virgin at the time of my change. In all my years as a vampire, I had never met someone with whom I connected and wanted a physical relationship, until Bella. She made my body feel things I didn't even know were possible.

"Thank you for believing me," I managed to say. "Bella, you don't know what you do to me. I felt intrigued by you as a human, more than anyone else. I wanted to drain you with every fiber of my being. I resisted that urge as long as I could but now that you're a vampire I can barely contain myself from possessing you. I want you so badly that it hurts."

She closed her eyes and sighed an unnecessary breath as she lowered her forehead to my chest.

"Edward, I know I should be afraid of you. You are dangerous and mysterious, but all I can think about is how I feel when you look at me or touch me. I'm inexplicably drawn to you."

That was all I needed to hear.

I grabbed her hair in my fist, pulling her head back to look at me. My lips crashed into hers, opening slightly to allow her entrance. She forcefully thrust her tongue into my mouth and I circled it with my own, my body needing more.

"Home…now," I muttered in between kisses.

She took off running toward the house and I followed her, watching her hair sway in the wind.

_Mine._

We opened the door to the house and I immediately caught up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my hips into her ass. We walked together toward the bedroom, as I kissed her neck. She threw her head back on my shoulder and wrapped her hands around mine on her waist.

As soon as we reached the bedroom, I spun her around to face me.

"I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you," I said, my hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

"Edward, I've been denying my feelings for you, but I don't want to resist anymore."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it, ripping it in half.

"There are just too many clothes between us," she growled as she frantically reached for my pants.

I watched as she undressed me, which made my dick as hard as a rock.

Once I was naked, I moved my hands back to her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Her breasts, confined in a black lace bra, sparkled in the light coming through the window. Her body was gorgeous and I needed to see more of her.

She reached around and undid her bra, while I watched intently, my hands fixed on her side.

She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, standing completely naked and glorious before me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," I sighed, pulling her close to me.

I slid my hands to her ass and she hitched her legs around my waist. She leaned in and kissed me deeply as I walked us over to the bed and laid her down.

Her legs were propped up and she laid spread before me, arms above her head in surrender.

"See anything you like?" she asked seductively.

"You have no idea," I murmured.

I climbed up on the bed, grabbing her ankle and lifting her leg to meet my mouth. I kissed and licked my way up her leg until I reached the top of her thigh. She was panting heavily and I could smell her arousal, sweet and earthy.

I lowered her leg to free my hands as they moved up her inner thighs, my face inches from her throbbing center.

"Edward…please," she sighed, arching her back and pushing her heated core into my breath.

I lowered my mouth and licked her slowly up the entire length of her folds, ending at her clit. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up to meet my mouth. Feeling confident, I continued sucking and licking her as she writhed beneath me. Every now and then, I'd glance up at her face to see the pleasure in her expression, which fueled my desire for her even more. Her hands were intertwined in my hair, guiding my movement. I moved my hand to her entrance and slowly slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God, Edward. That feels so good," she moaned, her hands gripping my hair tightly.

"Bella, you are so tight and wet," I whispered, barely able to get the words out.

I moved my fingers rapidly in and out of her, my tongue working on her clit, until I felt her walls contract against me as she exploded into a powerful orgasm. Her breath was shallow and her body convulsed in my arms.

I moved up her body until my throbbing cock was positioned at her entrance. I had waited so long to have her, I couldn't wait another minute.

She reached her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a deep kiss. It started out slowly but progressed quickly to a frantic kiss, full of need for each other.

"I want you inside of me," she whispered in my ear.

"Gladly," I replied, smiling widely at her as I pushed into her.

We both moaned loudly at the sensation of being connected so intimately. The feel of being engulfed by her was beyond words. I had never experienced anything more amazing.

"Oh Bella, I've wanted you for so long," I sighed, rocking my hips slowly.

"Please…Edward…move." She dug her nails into my back, which spurred me on.

I pulled almost entirely out of her and thrust strongly back into her. Her hands moved down to my ass and she spread her legs wider to push me deeper. I continued to pound into her, as she kissed me passionately, her tongue matching my thrusts.

I was completely taken over by her, consumed by her. Her scent was strong off of her slick skin and I buried my nose into her hair to memorize it. Her body moved in sync with mine, as though choreographed. Our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and I relished in the feeling of being inside of her so deeply.

Bella's body began to shake and tighten on my cock and I knew that she was approaching her release. Not wanting to miss a moment, I focused my gaze on her face, watching as she climaxed. I would never witness anything as amazing as the sight of Bella having an orgasm and I wanted to commit it to memory.

The sight of her coming pushed me over the edge and I stilled as I released powerfully into her, my body trembling at the sensation.

I had only experienced sex through the mind of others and never had any real sexual contact before. I would have waited another hundred years to experience the perfection that was Bella. She was so beautiful beneath me. Her body knew what mine needed and gave me more pleasure than I had ever known. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as she gave me. I wanted to stay there forever.

"Bella, that was perfect," I whispered, kissing her cheek and neck.

"Edward, I wish I could stay in your arms forever. You make me feel so good," she replied, as her hands gripped my face.

"Bella, I never thought you'd want me. It pained me to think of a life without you."

I lowered my head to her shoulder, kissing it lightly.

"You have me now. Despite the circumstances of how I got here, I'm here now," she replied, pulling me against her body.

I smiled warmly at her. No one in my entire existence ever really understood me. No one had taken the time to really know me. I frightened humans and other vampires stayed away from me, wanting their thoughts to be private. I knew my previous family would be ashamed at what I had become.

Yet, here was this beautiful, amazing woman who was willing to know me and love me.

"Bella, I don't want to let you go. Ever," I confessed.

"You won't have to. You are the one I want."

After all this time, I had finally found my purpose. I had finally found my mate.

I had never considered myself lucky, but on one cold, dark night in February I was lucky. One turn around a corner had completely transformed my life and I would forever be grateful to the wonderful woman who changed me forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I've never written canon before- it was fun!

I hope you enjoy it. Please drop me a quick note to tell me what you thought!

**My betas are awesome and helped me tremendously with this story!**


End file.
